


How it began

by Lycka



Series: I'm going to hell and I don't care [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, smut time is here, they were young and innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Gaara can't sleep the night before the war begins.Kankuro comes to check on him and wants to cheer him up.He does it really well.





	How it began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmchan/gifts).



> Still for you Babe ;)
> 
> I wanted to write how they get together. Desperate time, desperate measure ;)

Gaara shivered. The night was still fresh in the desert.

He couldn't sleep. Tomorrow, the war will be at his feet. It felt surreal. There was no coming back. Nothing will stop it this time.

He wondered if he will be able to come back alive. Will he be strong enough to protect the person he loved? Naruto? Temari?

Kankuro?

"Not able to sleep?"

Gaara turned his head and faced a smiling Kankuro. His make up was off and he was just wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of pants. He seemed not stressed at all and Gaara just admired how his big brother was so calm before the storm that was coming.

"Sleeping is still a bit... Problematic for me." Gaara nodded, inviting his brother in his tent.

After sixteen years not able to sleep because of a demon that was going to take control of him if he did, Gaara was still scared. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. But he was sleeping more and more, longer and longer, but it was still something that was stressing him a lot.

"I get it." Kankuro said, putting a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

The warmth that was coming out of it almost burned Gaara. It felt like fire and Gaara pushed away the warm hand as quickly as he could.

It had been a while since his brother had this effect on him. It had been a slow process, but now, every time Kankuro was near him, he could feel a soft warmth growing in his body. When Kankuro was hugging or touching him, his body was burning up. It was even worse when he saw his brother half naked after they spared. Kankuro had never been reserved about nudity, he couldn't care less if someone was around.

The thing is, Gaara was more and more affected by the sight. Sometimes, he even dreamt of it and he was painfully hard in the morning. All he could do was going directly into the shower. Cold shower.

He knew it wasn't normal. He wasn't suppose to feel attraction for his own brother. But he couldn't do a thing about it. Just avoiding him as much as he could, meaning not a lot because Kankuro seemed to love just annoying him all the time by his presence. And by simply being annoying too.

Kankuro sat on the ground. Great, his big brother didn't want to leave him alone. That was just what he needed.

"Come on, sit next to me." Kankuro said, grabbing Gaara's hand.

"Kankuro, we should..." Gaara tried to answer, but Kankuro made him fell on his lap.

His stupid brother laughed for a while, Gaara was blushing from the embarrassment, but he didn't try to go away. It was good to hear the brunet's laugh. Maybe it was the last time they were going to be together, after all.

"I will not be able to sleep tonight. Not with what we're going to live." Kankuro whispered once his laughter died in the silence of the night.

"You have to. You're too important to die because of lack of sleep." Gaara said a bit coldly.

"As long as you will live, it's fine by me." Kankuro replied, looking at the redhead directly in the eyes.

His expression was so intense, Gaara's mouth was dry. "Don't say thing like this."

"But it could happen." Kankuro retorted and his hands gripped Gaara's shirt harder and put his forehead on Gaara's chest.

"I could die too." Gaara thought he should just go away now, but he was not able to move. It wasn't good, his body was going to react soon.

"I will never let that happened." Kankuro growled.

"It happened once." Gaara reminded him and he tried to get away, but his brother's grip was too strong.

"And It almost killed me. Not just because of Sasori's poison. When I saw you Gaara, I... I couldn't... I swear to myself, I will never let that happened ever again."

Gaara could feel Kankuro trembling and without thinking, he stroked his brother's hair gently. He didn't know how to comfort someone, but he often saw parents doing it to their children. Or couples.

Kankuro straightened his head. His eyes were black, as always, but something was burning in them.

The brunet fingers started to caress Gaara's back gently at first, but soon they became more daring and brushed the redhead's lower back.

Gaara was doing what he could to not moan. He had to get out of the embrace, now. It was weird. It was not suppose to be like this between them. As much as he wanted it, he couldn't. Kankuro was certainly not thinking of him like this, and it was normal. Gaara licked his lips, looking at Kankuro's directly in the eyes and his brother's eyes darkened even more.

All he wanted was to pinned Kankuro on the ground now and kiss the life out of him.

"Kankuro, we should..." Gaara started to say as he try to get up one more time, but Kankuro stopped it again. "Please, stop it."

"I don't want to."

Kankuro's hands were now on his ass and Gaara bit his lips not to let escape a groan.

Kankuro grabbed Gaara's chin gently to bring their faces closer. "If you don't want this, tell me now." Kankuro's breath was mixed with his own. "Can I kiss you?"

Gaara didn't respond.

He just closed the distance between them to crush his lips against Kankuro's. Their teeth banged against each other, hurting them, but they didn't care.

Gaara was now laying down on the ground, Kankuro on top of him. Their bodies were brushing against one another, their sounds muffled by their kisses.

"Open your mouth." Kankuro said as he licked Gaara's lips.

After a moment of hesitation, the redhead obeyed and parted his lips. He closed his eyes, waiting for what Kankuro wanted to do to him.

Kankuro's tongue came into his mouth gently, kissing him deeply. It was never rough. It was full of desire, but it was also tender and soft. The hands that were all over his trembling body were making him want more.

A gentle hand spread one of his leg and Gaara could feel his brother's desire against his own. Gaara pressed his erection on Kankuro's without thinking and moan in their kiss.

"Gaara... I want you..." Kankuro whispered.

Gaara felt Kankuro's hand on his stomach to pull off his shirt. He helped him, throwing the piece of clothes away. He stayed without doing anything for a while. Kankuro had stopped as well, his hands on Gaara's hips.

Slowly, Kankuro's fingers got underneath Gaara's pants, stocking his ass softly, but Gaara could see how his brother was trembling and feel how his cock was about to explode.

"I want you too... Please, touch me Kankuro..."

In a few seconds, he was completely naked, Kankuro's hands and mouth all over him. All he was capable to do was moaning and grunting.

"Aaah!" Gaara cried out.

Kankuro pressed his hand on Gaara's mouth as he was taking the redhead's erection in his mouth, deeply.

His older brother let his cock out of his mouth. "Hush. Anybody can hear us."

They couldn't be caught. Not now. Not now he was finally having Kankuro, how he desperately wanted him.

Shyly, he licked Kankuro's fingers. If he concentrated enough on this, he will be able to control himself.

The redhead was trembling. He never thought sex could be this good. He never really thought about it, not until Kankuro awoke all these feelings in him. He never had touched himself before and having someone licking, pumping and sucking his cock was something he had never imagined before.

But something that he will definitely want to do again with Kankuro.

The wet, hot tongue running on his cock was putting him on edge. He didn't know if it was normal, but the warmth that was radiating more and more in his body was making him crazy. Seeing Kankuro's head going up and down, drool running from his mouth, his eyes closed, moaning softly, Gaara knew he was going to cum soon.

But suddenly, Kankuro stopped and kissed his groin, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Not so fast, Gaara. I don't want it to end too soon..."

Kankuro's teeth sank gently into the flesh of his hips, then his chest, his neck to finally put his lips on Gaara's and eat his little noises.

The redhead groaned and kissed his brother back with a bit of desperation. Kankuro seemed to find his reactions very funny judging by the way he was looking at him. So, Kankuro was a player. Well, he could play too.

Daring, one of his hands took Kankuro pants down and he blushed as he could now see how Kankuro wanted him. All his confidence just dropped and he blushed and the chuckle coming out of Kankuro's mouth annoyed him.

"So, you just stop here? Don't you want to touch me?" Kankuro asked, clearly making fun of him.

"I want to." Gaara retorted, but he wasn't able to move.

A certain shame grew inside of him. He really had no clue what he was supposed to do. All he was able to do was blushing like an idiot and he didn't like it. How will Kankuro take him seriously if he wasn't able to do something like this?

"Hey, are you sure you want to continue? It's okay if you don't." Kankuro kissed his forehead, dropping his stress lower.

"No, it's not... It's not the issue. I just don't know... What to do."

"Do what you like to do to yourself." Kankuro said and kissed him softly.

"I never..."

The look of surprise on Kankuro's face made his face burned once more. He was going to disappoint him, it was very clear.

He was just waiting for his brother to move away and leave him, but Kankuro's hand reached his erection and started stroking him gently. "Tell me what you feel. If you like or don't like something, you have to tell me, alright?"

"Yes... Mmmmh..." Gaara sighed, closing his eyes to enjoy all the sensations Kankuro was making him feel.

It was different from the hot and wet mouth, but just as much pleasurable. He wasn't able to talk, just to shiver and moan into Kankuro's mouth or ear. He was spreading his legs more and more as the pleasure was stronger.

When the orgasm hit Gaara's body and mind, Kankuro shut him up with a fiery kiss as he kept on stroking, softly and gently, Gaara's cock until the redhead push his hand away.

"Kankuro..." Gaara whispered, but he wasn't able to say anything else.

"I can see you enjoyed it very much..." Kankuro smiled.

Gaara was just able to nod weakly. His eyes were closed and he was still enjoying the bliss that was running in his body.

When he finally had the strength to open his eyes, Kankuro was licking his fingers and the vision almost made Gaara drool. He didn't how much he wanted to see it until now, the sparkle in Kankuro's eyes, the fingers going in and out. He could feel getting excited again and when Kankuro spread his legs a little more, he gave him a surprised look.

"Can I?" Was all Kankuro asked, but Gaara didn't know what it meant.

He yelped when one of Kankuro's fingers pushed a bit against his hole. "What... Kankuro, what..."

"Want me to stop?"

"I... Don't know." Gaara admitted.

It was so new to him, he wasn't comfortable with it. Yet. Maybe one day. If there will be a one day. If they didn't die.

A sweet kiss on his lips made him forget about those terrible thoughts. "Want to try on me?" Kankuro asked, throwing away his last piece of clothes before sitting on Gaara's lap.

Gaara didn't respond. He clumsily put a hand on Kankuro's chest and stroked it gently. When one of his fingers touched a nipple, the sudden moan that escaped Kankuro made his heart beat faster. He did the same movement again and Kankuro was now biting his lips, panting, his eyes closed. Gaara reached the other one with his second hand and Kankuro's nails dug into Gaara's hips and the redhead found the pain surprisingly enjoyable. It was because of him that Kankuro was like this. Him. No one else's.

He knew Kankuro already had some experiences. He came out to them two years ago and Gaara often saw him kissing some guys. Never the same. Most of them not from Suna. Gaara even knew some of them. It always bothered him, but he never said a word. Lately, it has bothered him much more than before and he had started to avoid Kankuro before all this mess began.

"Gaara, please... Stop teasing me like this..." Kankuro whispered, trembling more and more. "I don't want your fingers here..."

The brunet took Gaara's hand and licked two of his fingers. The redhead was about to burst again. How was it possible to be that beautiful?

He groaned when Kankuro stopped and the smiling face of his older brother pissed him off. He was enjoying all of it too much. He quickly changed their position. Kankuro was now beneath him, legs widely apart.

"Kankuro, I..."

"Push one of them slowly inside... Yes, like this..." Kankuro gasped and closed his eyes. "Take it out, like... Yes... Gaara, fuck –"

Gaara had leaned to kiss his brother. He wanted to say that they needed to be quiet, but Kankuro's tongue ate everything he wanted to say.

He was still slowly pushing his finger in and out of Kankuro. He was careful of every little noise or movement the brunet could make. When he was too deep, Kankuro groaned and frowned in discomfort. When he was playing with the entry, Kankuro almost always sucked his finger in while moaning in contempt. When he was going faster, Kankuro's hand was gripping a bit and his breath was a mess.

And when he felt a bulge against his fingertip and brushed it, Kankuro's nails dug hard in his back. So he brushed it again and again, getting high on the brunet's noises. Daringly, he pushed a second finger and Kankuro tightened around him.

"Does it hurt?" Gaara asked, and his usual flat tone was a bit shaky.

"It's okay, don't worry. It's just a bit harsh. We don't have what we need here. But... If you go as slowly and keep on touching me like this, I think I will be more than okay." Kankuro kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Like this?" Gaara asked as he brushed the same spot.

Kankuro's little cry made him smile a bit. He never thought he would like to take control that much. But his brother was now moving his hips, trying to get more and Gaara knew it was how he always wanted to see Kankuro.

The confidence that grew in him made him want more. He wanted to make a mess out of him. To make him come.

His pace was faster now. Kankuro's back was arched, precum was licking from his cock.

"Gaara... I'm going to cum... Mmmmh... Fuck, yes... Gaara, Gaara..." Kankuro kept on repeating his name.

Gaara put his lips on Kankuro's neck and kissed it again and again. Kankuro couldn't speak anymore, he had put a hand on his mouth. Gaara's fingers were more violent now. He could feel Kankuro was going to cum anytime. The thought made him so excited, he bit Kankuro's neck hard and suddenly, he felt something warm on his stomach.

It was white, viscous. Hot. Kankuro's cock was still throbbing and leaking, getting soft. He was still moving his finger softly until the brunet's hand tried to push him away.

"Stop torturing me..." Kankuro laughed softly.

"You don't like it?" Gaara asked seriously.

"It's too much... After this... I need some time..." Kankuro tried to explain, but a moan escaped from his mouth.

"I don't want to give you some time." Gaara smiled gently.

Kankuro chuckled and moaned a bit as Gaara's fingers brushed his prostate again. "You really know how to make someone crazy..."

Gaara felt his cheeks blushing. "Not really... I don't know what I'm doing." The redhead didn't dare to look at Kankuro, but he didn't resist when the brunet put his hand on his cheek and turned his head to capture his eyes.

"You never had sex before?" Kankuro asked, but it felt more like a fact.

He didn't seem surprised. Gaara couldn't read the expression on Kankuro's face. He removed his fingers from Kankuro's who sighed a bit in disappointment.

Was his older brother surprised?

Disappointed?

"No." Gaara finally replied, blushing a little.

"So, I'm the first..."

"Yes." Gaara's tone was cold.

So, he had made a complete fool of himself. Good, just what he needed.

"I love you." Kankuro sighed against Gaara's lips before capturing them to the most tender kiss they ever shared.

Gaara didn't react. He couldn't even move his lips against Kankuro's.

Love. It was still a hard concept for him.

He loved his village and he will do whatever it takes to protect it. He died for it once, he will do it more if he had to.

He loved Naruto. He was always happy to see him, talk to him and even hug him when they were parting. He knew he would never have another friend like him.

He loved Temari. She was the best sister he could ever dreamed of. She was always protecting him, teasing him. Just always here for him.

The love he felt for Kankuro was different. He knew that. What he felt minutes ago while he was touching him was incredible. He wanted to do it over and over again.

Kankuro was kissing him again. The desperation in the kisses made Gaara's heart hurt. Was it because of fear of death that Kankuro was touching him and loving him tonight?

"Stop thinking."

Kankuro's words eased his mind and he just kissed the brunet again. He just enjoyed having Kankuro's hand and mouth all over his body. For the first time in his life, he let himself go, letting the climax burst out of him, in Kankuro's hand, mouth. He swallowed everything that was coming out of Kankuro, moan, groan, yelp, cum.

They discovered each other body all night long, until they passed out.

When the first ray of sun hit their faces, they didn't talk. They kissed each other again and again until Kankuro disappeared from his tent with an ultimate kiss.

Maybe the last they will share.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, after rough times, a bit of fluffiness and smut make everything better, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :) I really like writing this series :D
> 
> See you for the next part :D


End file.
